


///What are you?///

by Nel_Lino



Series: My_Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mouthfucked, Dom/sub Play, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Hurt Scott, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Season/Series 01, Sexuality Crisis, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Angst, The Hale Fire, Tortured Derek, dominant scott McCall, semen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nel_Lino/pseuds/Nel_Lino
Summary: Stiles struggles to deal with his sexuality and his dad clumsily tries to help. Scott isn't of much help either, depressed after the break up with Allison and failing to control the his new sexual instincts which his inner wolf directs at Danny (explicit power play here). Allison finds out about the supernatural thanks to her aunt Kate, seriously deranged, who tortures Derek to find out who is the other beta. On the side of the clusterfuck of events of series 1, Stiles' scent seems to be coming and going depending on his emotions. This is a reason for Derek to mistrusts Stiles, while Stiles does not really need one to hate Derek for the majority of the chapters. They start to bond slowly when Peter's threat become real, and are forced to collaborate. Then things get seriously out of hand (again, some pretty explicit sexual content here).





	1. ///Salsa di pomodoro/// #TomatoSauce

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. I think I quite faithfully respected the plot of season 1 but made it mine towards the end and added a lot of sexual stuff. I play a lot with the idea of scenting and marking and am planning to do much more as soon as the relationships are shaped more thoroughly in the next works. I am planning to follow less and less the actual plot and create a parallel development of all 7 series.
> 
> If you like it please leave kudos and comments! :D I'd love to hear from readers if you felt something was missing, or there was too much of something else etc...Also have not a beta yet - so all mistakes are mine :)

Stiles’ dad, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, was trying to cook something edible for the night and Stiles could see from how his father was moving that he did not love cooking. The Sheriff moved around the kitchen with carelessness, letting the onions for the tomato sauce fry for a little too long in the olive oil, before shoving in the pan randomly-chopped tomatoes. Stiles cut tomatoes into equally shaped cubes, it helped him ease his internal mess.

Life hadn’t been easy on him. His mom Claudia, daughter of Polish immigrants, had started by giving him a Polish unpronounceable name, Mieczysław, which made him a very easy target to bully. At the age of 10 his mom died, and that’s when he invented a new name, Stiles, and begged everyone around him to call him like that. A year before passing away, his mom started to change behaviour. She first started to have compulsory habits, like counting exactly the steps it took to go from point a to point b in the house “Imagine I go blind honey” she was saying. Then, overnight, she went full-on craziness. Stiles found her preparing breakfast in the morning completely naked, as if it were the most normal thing ever, cooking grass she had picked up from the garden “Honey with this you will grow stronger by the day, I promise! How can you possibly fight with that skinny body?”. And that’s exactly when Stiles started to hate his body.

Both parents had always been very prudish and had taught him personal intimate space, he was even allowed to lock himself in the bathroom at the age of 6, which was around the time he had started to explore his body in the mirror. He had always been a very skinny boy, and things hadn’t changed at 16. He used to spend hours looking at himself in the mirror exploring every inch of his body, without judgement really, just wanting to know what was going on. After that morning everything changed, and now he was still looking at himself in the mirror, but rather to confirm to himself that he would have still been despisable to his mom, with no muscles in sight. There was something else that he hated particularly, his moles. Tiny little spots covering his body abundantly. He had a series which he would have particularly liked to carve out of his skin, 9 dots forming a line starting in his pubis and ending on his shaft, every time he looked at it he heard the the laughter of his first girlfriend when he would take his underwear off.

After that morning his mom was hospitalised at the Beacon Hills mental health facility, Eichen House. She died within 6 months for frontotemporal dementia and Stiles did not visit her once during the stay.

“You know you’re supposed to wait until the onions golden and then put the tomatoes - Stiles said accompanying the word ‘then’ with a movement of his hands moving from right to left - those onions are burnt. And dad, please, can you cut tomatoes in equal cubes? It hurts the Italian grandma in me to see them cut this way” he said, arching his eyebrows faking pain and joining his hands in a prayer.

“Stilinski, your mother’s mom was Polish, not Italian”. His father barked back at him, which got Stiles to respond “Come on Dad, I know. But Danny’s grandma taught me how to cook a proper salsa di pomodoro last weekend when I was over at his place for a chemistry project”.

“Wel...” the sheriff grunted, turning his back to the stove again and shoving the pasta inside the water, spilling hot water on his hand and letting out a “Ouch, what the holyfuck!” a little too vehemently. - Why is dad being suddenly so weird - Stiles thought to himself. But his brain was not able to process his dad’s reaction with proper focus right now - He’s probably just nervous for of all those attacks from the mountain lion and, if it’s not that, it’s too late in the day to try to decode his behavior with the Adderall wearing off - he thought to himself.

“Ok, dad I’ll go to my room just shout when the 5-star dinner is ready” and climbed the stairs to go to his room.

He decided that he would do the only thing that would distract him from everything and needed no attention - sorting his bookmarks. Since the start of this whole supernatural clusterfuck he had created a new folder for his Chrome bookmarks that he called “Stuff I might read”, just in case someone should get hold of his 27-character-long-Polish password. He just really started by browsing werewolves webpages, and suddenly found out the amount of bs that was circulating online, so he began sorting the pages which were reflecting what was actually going on during Scott’s change to identify the reliable sources. The problem was now that he had added comments in the title of the bookmark because he thought that might help him go through them quickly. With 200+ bookmarks the folder was now a mess, so he came up with the idea of adding “||” between the end of the actual page’s title and his comments. - This will be a very good diversion when Adderall wears off - he had thought when coming up with the idea, and that was exactly what he was about to do in his room. Growing up with ADHD did not make things easier for him. After his mom had told him he was too skinny he had tried thousands of times to muscle up but nothing, he just did not have all the discipline required by the exercises, nor the focus to read up fitness blogs or listen to half-hour-long videos of better, fitter, hotter vlogger kids. Then there was school, which he actually enjoyed, especially maths and physics, they both felt like subjects whose exercises he could split up in line-long bits which required a tenth of the attention by the time. The theory as well was easier than history or literature. It was generally a series of concepts which he could layer one on top of the other, step by step. “So, bookmarks, you need to be put in order”. He opened the first sub-folder named ‘Hale fire’, which was full of old news pieces about the fire that destroyed the Hale’s house. He started to read some of his comments ‘Derek arsonist’, another one went ‘How to spot pyromaniac behaviours’. - That’s a good start - he thought - You can’t possibly be the only one out of the house when your whole family accidentally burns alive - his inner voice continued. Hale was a psycho, Stiles was sure about that, he just needed some time to corner him and prove to Scott that his new best-puppy-friend was a killer. For a second Stiles’ eyes turned to look into the void to the left of his Mac, his mind went back to few weeks earlier when Scott and himself had first met Hale in the woods, the day after Scott was bitten. Hale appeared out of nowhere with his undivided look on him. He could still feel the vulnerability grip that suddenly made him feel as if he was naked, when he heard the noise of dry sticks cracking and turned to find Hale’s glacial blue eyes straight into his for a fraction of a second that felt like an eternity. What he remembered even more vividly and with slight disgust (now that he knew what it meant) was his small nose, splitting in half his perfectly symmetrical grown-up babyface, with his nostrils dilated, taking in air a little too greedily. Now he knew that he was smelling them, he was smelling _him_ , and that sickened him. That guy was a psycho, a killer who probably collected smelly sock and underwear from his prays before tearing them apart. And the worst part was that he was now trying to lure Scott into believing that he needed a mentor of some kind. Bullshit. Scott needed no mentor, Scott needed nobody, just Stiles and Scott, Scott and Stiles, they would have gotten through this without his help, which Hale was not even really offering anyways. He was probably just secretly planning something which inevitably involved ripping Stiles’ throat with his teeth, as he had said few days back in the car when Stiles was taking him to the animal clinic after he had been shot with the poisoned bullet by Allison’s lovely aunt, Kate, the badass hunter - God I fucking hate Derek Hale - was his last thought before his dad called him down for dinner.

“You know Stiles” started his father after they both sat at the long table in front of what looked like a bad version of spaghetti al pomodoro “If you ever need any, ehm, stuff from the pharmacy, you know, like - his dad paused with a clear embarrassed look on his face - you know stuff - he repeated accompanying the rolling of his eyes with a rolling of his right hand”

“Dad I am not planning to become an under-the-counter Adderall dealer don’t worry” promptly said Stiles in an amused tone.

“No kiddo, no. What I mean to say is...you know if you need any of that stuff that you might start needing soon, but that maybe, since you’re under age still, the pharmacist would not let you buy”

“What” said Stiles starting to understand where his dad was getting at.

“Condoms Stiles, I am talking about condoms, I think that, in your situation, it's actually ok to have sex, but just protect yourself”.

Stiles spaghetti suddenly went the wrong way as he coughed as if he had just been hit hard in the back.

“What THE HOLY fuck are you talking about dad?” half-shouted Stiles with a spaghetti coming out of his nose, “not only I can get condoms anywhere and whenever I want, but when on earth did you think you could ever bring up sexual conversation with me? No, no, that’s what best friends and Google are there for, not you dad”.

“Stiles don’t be embarrassed, I went through all of that too, thinking about sex all the time, having your hormones playing you funny tricks in class and every morning…” his dad seemed to be wanting to continue with his list of stuff-I-went-through-when-I-was-your-age when Stiles said jumping from the chair “And what the hell do you mean by ‘in your case’?” Stiles knew very well what his dad was referring to, and he suddenly felt a heavy stone in his stomach and a hole in his chest and hated himself for even bringing that up, but that’s life with ADHD, fist act, then think (maybe).

“Stiles I will always love you. I don’t care if you decide to spend your free time working on a chemistry project - said his dad quote-unquote-gesturing at the rhythm of the last two words - with Danny, or any other guy for that matter”.

Stiles blocked. Closed his mouth which was still a bit open since he had ended his sentence, then could not but look down at his plate, his body reacted automatically, as if it had been programmed to avoid any look or any direct contact with his dad. He was not gay, he loved Lydia. He wanked thinking about her flashy lips and her round boobs, her legs and her ass with a firm hand squeezing it, like Jackson showed everyone every time he had the chance to. The only reason he hadn’t had a girlfriend yet, was that he was not Jackson, he just did not belong to the club of the born hot and perfect like Greek Gods. He was just Stiles, a skinny, ADHD orphan whose dad could not cook and whose best friend had been promoted to superhuman class. Without saying a word, he left the table and went up the stairs.


	2. ///Girls///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles bond over a bottle of Jack. Interesting revelations about both young men's sexuality come up.

“I am talking about giiiiirls” mumbled Stiles to his best friend, completely wasted after half a bottle of Jack.

A couple of hours earlier Stiles had the brilliant idea of taking Scott for a night out under the sky in the comforting company of a bottle of Jack. Since Allison had asked him not to call anymore, Scott was a mess. The five kids - Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson - had God knows how made it out alive from the night at the school when the alpha was chasing them. Actually, where the alpha had tried to growl-manipulate Scott to get him to slaughter all of his friends. His plan failed, but with it Scott’s relationship too. Allison got incredibly pissed after Scott decided to go all superhero and lock the four of them in a room, while he went after the keys to the rooftop on the corpse of the janitor. Scott’s plan failed miserably but the police arrived just in time to free the kids. Once outside, and after Scott ratted off Derek to the police as the killer (whose body they had left for dead but now couldn’t be found anymore), she basically dumped him.

And now good old Stiles felt obliged to distract his heartbroken best friend with alcohol, not giving the minimum shit about the alpha running around town and the full moon approaching. That’s what a 16-year old best friend does in a situation like this.

“I love girls, especially the ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eye, 5 foot 3” continued Stiles, lying on the cold ground of the park next to the municipal library.

“Like Lydia” uttered Scott, sounding depressed sitting on the stone on which Stiles had his head resting.

“Exactly, yeah like Lydia, how did you know who I was talking about?...Come on dude, take another sip from our friend Jack here”.

“It doesn’t make me anything, I think my body heals automatically, I will never ever be able to get drunk again nor find another girl like her”.

“Oh come on, don’t worry macho, there’s plenty of fish in the water! And plenty of alcohol in the stores, we’ll find you a nice new girlfriend whose father is not a hunter. Better! We’ll hook you up with the daughter of the night shop manager next to the station - you know the guy who sells plenty of alcohol to minors, that’d be like perfect. Free fucking pussy and alcohol, fucking awesome, dude.” Tried Stiles raising a little bit the frequency of swear words in his sentence hoping to get his best friend to laugh.

Nothing. Scott did not react, his puppy eyes looking into the void in front of him. At which point Stiles felt frustration and anger rising in him and directed at his best friend and jumping from the ground burst out “Come on dude I know it sucks. I know it hurts, but hey I know this: as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is worse”.

Scott seemed to finally wake up from his unconscious selfish state of depression and looked at his best friend. “I…I am sorry Stiles, your turn will come don’t worry, you’re a very cute guy, and you are clever as fuck, you know what they say, love just happens and…” Scott took a pause and finished his sentence with his lips barely moving “…and just ends”. Stiles felt a bit guilty and in a moment of affection for his best friend kneeled and gave him a super strong hug. “I’m sorry Scott, I am just drunk and super stressed with this whole alpha thing, and Lydia being such a cold bitch and my dad going all crazy on me…” Scott hugged his friend back but as soon as he heard the last few words broke the hug and with his hands on Stiles' shoulders pulled his best friend’s face in front of his. “What do you mean your dad going all crazy on you?” asked slightly worried. Stiles sighed and freed himself from Scott’s grip, stood up and turned around, scratching the back of his head. Again, he had done it again, bring up the argument without thinking about the consequences - Hello and welcome back, void in the chest - he thought.

Scott stood up and gently moved towards his best friend “What it is Stiles, I can smell anxiety coming out all of you right now, what’s the deal, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, you’re going to chain me to my radiator during the full moon because I am a freaking werewolf, how could I not possibly be here for you for pretty much anything”.

At these words, Stiles heart warmed a little and a soft feeling started to make his ways to his eyes. He was feeling grateful to have a friend like Scott, and he knew inside him that he could have told him anything. That made him smile. But then there was this other feeling, the stone in his stomach, which sealed his feet to the ground. Without realising it Stiles was crying silently “Bloody Jack” - he said, and then “My dad thinks I’m dating Danny”.

There was a moment of complete silence in the air. Then Scott burst into a laughter and went “What? Dude, why the heck are you crying? You just said yourself, you love Lydia.”

\- What an idiot - Stiles thought.  If your best friend is wasted and is crying, whatever he tells you, just don’t laugh. “Yeah you’re right, sorry I don’t know what’s with me tonight, it must be the Jack”. A bitter smell hit Scott’s nose. He was still getting used to being able to smell emotions and could not always get the association between smell and emotion right, but this time he was pretty sure: his friend was in angst.

Scott’s smile disappeared, he leaned his hand forward and placed it on his best friend’s shoulder, and realised he was shaking. His body was steady, but he was all shaky inside. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I am… I am here, and will always be”. He did not feel like saying anything else to avoid the risk of any other faux pas like his clumsy laughter. Then a new instinct took over, his “inner wolf” as Derek called it last time. “Stiles, listen to me, it’s just sex, and I could not care less if you like male of female genitals”. He took a very short pause and then went on “You. Are. And. Will. Always. Be. Stiles…Even if you like guys…” Stiles was still completely immobile, barely breathing, “Plus Danny is a super-hot guy my wolf goes all sniffy when he is around”.

At these last words, Stiles erupted into a deep and liberating laughter, his eyes still dripping tears “Duuude, what the fuck is this supposed to mean!?” Scott laughed back at him and, with a very naïve and innocent tone he clarified “Dude I don’t know, but since I was bitten, my inner wolf, as Derek called it, is obsessed with people’s scents. When Danny is around I smell girls and to be honest quite a few guys’ arousal around him. Plus, he emanates this soft and intense scent that makes my wolf … makes my wolf want to sort of mark him, make him mine, I mean, his, my wolf’s”. Stiles was listening to his best friend’s words with relief that he was not the only one with an apparently confused sexuality, and tried to find a fitting theory, as always: “That would make sense, wolves are stronger in packs, and since Danny is such an adorable yet alpha-like, attractive and strong guy, your wolf just probably wants to bring him closer to your inner circle” Stiles paused and then in a moment of honesty he decided to conclude his thought with: “and yeah, he is kind of hot”. Scott did not say anything but looked at Stiles with a grin on his face. “Dude - said Stiles - I don’t know if what I just said makes me gay or anything, right now I am so far from fantasising about actual physical interaction with another dude - I just get these moments where my heartbeat increases, I flush and I feel like my blood just runs 10 times faster through my veins…and that happens around Lydia all the time too”.  “Dude, I totally get it - Scott replied - the wolf makes things even worse for me when I get aroused around Allis…” Scott looked at the ground his heart falling to his feet suddenly remembering his break up “when I used to get aroused around Allison, I felt like my boner was about to explode and my head was light like a balloon”. Stiles decided to ignore his friend’s pause to avoid bringing him back to the inevitable pain he would have to go through, then said without thinking too much about his actual words “And then there is Derek perfect-chin-fucking Hale”.

Scott, with a sudden double-chin formed by his surprised face with his jaws almost touching his neck “What about Derek?”. Fear and slight disgust invaded Stiles at the thought of Derek and, after taking a few seconds to actually think about what his words meant to him he said, “I don’t know, he is scary, he actually terrifies me. To be totally honest with you, he scares me more than the alpha, when we first met his nostrils were wide open and he was smelling the air and looking at me so intensively that I almost felt raped”. Scott nodded and added “maybe his inner wolf wants you closer to his pack”, “Scott - Stiles snapped back at him impatiently - he does not have a pack, he is a psycho who probably murdered his whole family and is now trying to get you to kill the alpha. What tells you that you won’t be next, and then there will be me. I bet he was smelling the taste of my blood when we first met, vicious little bastard”

Scott had never heard Stiles talking with such a deep disgust for anyone - maybe he is right - he thought. The two remained silent for few seconds when Scott smelled it. Behind all the fear and disgust there was the smell of something new, something he could not properly qualify. He looked at Stiles more attentively, both of them now sitting on the stone with their knees in their hands. “Stiles” Scott went “You would not be subconsciously hating him because in reality you, you kind of like him?” Stiles fell off the stone at his friend’s question and let out a loud and clear “Dude what the massive fuck, did you go insane?” and it was exactly at the fourth and fifth word that Scott lost the smell of his friend, disappeared, and then came back, as normal as always.


	3. ///Bonds///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek start off a little awkward conversation that actually helps to collaborate to chase the alpha.

Derek was standing in the dark listening to Scott’s best friend’s heartbeats approaching through the corridor. His first instinct when he was around Stiles was to hit him, or just tear him apart with his claws. The guy was so incredibly off-putting and sassy that Derek could barely put up with him for more than few minutes. On top of that, there was the scent, Derek could not make sense of Stiles’ scent, which was somehow the only scent in his entire life whose emotions he could not discern, it was just a constant bitter but somehow delicate smell, like an unripe fruit few days before being ready to be bitten. 

Stiles opened the door of his bedroom and turned on the light, sat at his desk and wished his dad downstairs a good night shift. He heard the entrance door shuts and was about to open his MacBook to do some research when the corner of his eye spotted a figure behind him, he suddenly turned and there was standing Derek Hale with his nostrils wide open and his blue eyes onto him. After a fraction of a second Derek took him by the collar of his polo and pushed him hard against his bedroom door.

“Hello, Stiles, you left me for dead uh?” 

“Uh..We...we thought you were dead, s...sorry mate” whimpered Stiles, while Derek was slowly approaching his face to his, with his nose closer and closer to his neck “Why can’t I smell your scent, Stiles? Normally right now I would smell fear all over you, with the usual smell of sperm that all teenagers of your age have on them. Maybe if I growled a little I could even smell you peeing your pants. Do you want me to growl, Stiles?” “N...no, that won’t be necessary…” said Stiles not sure he had not already peed his pants. “And yet, Stiles, nothing, you are somehow shielded by a little sour, little sweet smell.” said Derek huffing the last 4 words before plunging his nose in Stiles’ neck and sucking in as much air as he could from his nostrils. 

\- What are you? - thought Derek to himself. Since his family was burnt alive by Kate Argent Derek hated humanity and did not trust a single human or non-human being on earth. He hated himself for having fallen in love with a psycho-killer, whom he had marked like his mate for life, letting her into his family. Then the fire happened. After it he inherited almost 1 billion dollars in life insurances and Hale’s dynasty possessions and left Beacon Hills at the age of 17 to travel the world for almost 10 years. Now, 27, he had to come back home to bury his sister Laura, who had inherited the alpha power of the family and had been found dead in the woods. He needed to find out who had stolen the alpha powers of his dynasty and take the powers back.  And to do that, he needed all his strength and all his senses, that’s why Stiles made him feel so powerless, he was too unpredictable and he could never understand what he was feeling, he had the impression that he could barely scratch the surface of his scent. 

“What do you want from me?” asked Stiles finding the courage to face the asshole who was still holding him tight, with his body so pushed against his he could feel Derek’s elbows planted within his ribs and the cold buckle of his belt pushing against his stomach belly, left bare by his polo being pulled almost up to his ears. 

“Well, let’s say I need you to help me find this alpha, without Scott being involved at this stage”. When the alpha had tossed Derek to the ground that night at the school and left him there to go hunt the two teenagers, he healed quite slowly, but he was almost fully healed when Allison, Jackson and Lydia arrived at the school because Scott had supposedly sent Allison a text to meet him there. Scott hadn’t sent the text, the alpha had, and Stiles would have helped him track that number. 

“I am not a hacker, I have no idea how to do that,” Stiles said, “and you are not going to convince me in this let’s just say uncomfortable position”. 

“Oh, sure, Sir - said Derek sardonically - would you rather like me to give you a feet massage? Or maybe would you prefer if I tore off your balls with my bare hand?” threatened Derek with a grin on his face, fixing his glowing blue eyes into Stiles’. Stiles looked back into Derek’s eyes, determined not to look away. Derek pushed his head a little bit closer to Stiles, never breaking eye contact. “Stiles…” he said gently, approaching a little bit more “you don’t want me to hurt you right?”. 

Their noses were less than 2 inches away, Stiles could feel the warmth of Derek’s breath, who was so close that he could not avoid breathing in through the nose the warm air Derek let out through his. Stiles started to feel a heat in his lower stomach, towards his pubis but was too bewitched by Derek’s eyes to notice he was starting to have a boner. But Derek did notice, he instantly looked down at Stiles’ bulge and suddenly let him go, expressing his frustration.

“For fuck’s sake Stiles, I try to terrify you and you get a boner!? Bloody hell you millennials are really fucked up, go to the toilet, wank it off and help me find the Alpha. If we don’t find him, your friend Scott will soon kill someone and will become part of his pack, and you don’t want your friend to become a serial killer right?”. 

Stiles was still processing his unexpected arousal and Derek’s comment did not register at all. 

“I...I am sorry, I don’t know what...it’s...you know I love Lydia right?” Stiles mumbled, adjusting his polo. 

“I am not here to help you figure out how to deal with your hormones, or your sub urges, God at 16 I was still trying to figure out how to move my tongue in a  French kiss and you got a boner with a werewolf threatening you! You clearly can’t help me find the alpha. I’ll do it myself” and started to walk to the window. 

“Wait…” said Stiles. He was still shaking a little bit, shivering rather, what had just happened had done something to him, he didn’t feel threatened around Derek anymore, actually he wanted him to stick around. Derek turned and looked at him in the eyes. “So…? Can you help`?” His brain was processing the event of the last 5 minutes at the speed of light. - I have a crush on Derek, fuck, shit, shit, shit - he was thinking - Locate the alpha. Don’t let Derek leave - aaaand he flushed, which Derek of course noticed. 

“Ok, I’m leaving, don’t have time for teenage drama”.

“Don’t! I know someone who can help us locate the phone”. Said Stiles, picking up his phone and looking for Danny’s number through his contact list, then pressed the green button: 

“Hey Danny, my dearest chemistry buddy, listen there was something I have been wanting to ask you for a long time...ehm…” Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat increasing the pace and saw his cheeks redden “would you mind coming over for a sec, we are just a few blocks away that won’t take long”.

Danny sighed at the other end of the phone “Does this have anything to do with when you asked me if I found you attractive the other day? Because, dude, you are a really decent guy but I already told you are not my type, I tend to fall for guys with little more muscles.”

Stiles felt almost offended and replied with no hesitation “No dude, I am not into you, but I know someone who is but is kind of in the closet still so I would like to talk to you about it in private”. There was a moment of silence, then “On my way will be there in 5”.

Stiles hung up his phone and looked back at Derek, who had not moved with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“This dude hacked the high school system to change his grades when he was 12, plus he apparently is into muscle, it might help to take your shirt off sourwolf”. Stiles said, regaining control over himself and going back to snappy Stiles’ mode. Derek slowly moved his arms from his chest to his thigh, then sat on the bed, plumping up the pillow without looking at Stiles. 

“You’re into him, uh” he said. 

Stiles reacted instantly “What the eff are you talking about?” 

“Your heartbeat fastened and you flushed when you were talking to him”. Stiles was getting so pissed at this micro stalking from the werewolves around him. 

“Hey, asshole, first of all, fuck you, second of all, Danny is a hot guy, the alpha-type of guy that does not need ‘the bite’ to be perfectly sculpted and all. So I might be a little bit intimidated by him, even Scott is, so back the fuck off and take your claws away from my pillow, I’ve had that since I was 5”. Stiles was kind of proud of his response, he had regained some dignity after his little boner incident and was able to shut the conversation in Derek’s face. 

“Fine, whatever - said Derek reaching a chair and sitting down - don’t get all upset because first, I could still rip you open and second,  werewolves grow up with a much more fluid sexuality than you humans do, so don’t go all defensive. This is actually something I need to talk about to Scott as soon as possible”. Derek replied, in a suddenly new tone that Stiles had never heard before, not friendly that no for sure, but more...open and less threatening. 

Emboldened by the sudden opening in Derek’s tone, Stiles opted for enquiring a little. “Yeah, about that, Scott told me some weird stuff about his inner wolf wanting to mark Danny and stuff. He was really confused...any thoughts?” 

Derek had a big smile on his face and after taking a short sigh he went “Wolves are driven by two things: packs and mates. These are the two most important things in a wolf’s life. He, or she, will be constantly looking for strong pack members to share their lands and houses with and a mate. Another supernatural or human being which completes the wolf in every single aspect, from his soul to his mind. A wolf without a pack is an omega, basically a homeless who gets drawn into depression until hunters get to him. A wolf with a pack but without a mate is possible, sad, but possible, unless you’re an alpha. When a beta manages to kill an alpha, that’s how you acquire the alpha’s powers, you must find a mate. Without a mate, the alpha powers slowly wear off until you’re too weak and a member of your or another pack comes and kills you to take your power”. 

Stiles was following attentively and had to resist the urge of almost taking notes. “So, Scott is actually looking for pack members when he says he wants to mark Danny?”

Derek laughed a little and then said “Not quite...Wolves are, how can I put it...wolves are animals, and given the life and death lives we lead, where packs kill weak alphas to steal their power and incorporate their betas, where finding a mate is not like a having a Tinder match, our sexuality is pretty fluid. A mate could be of any gender, it is not something that determines your sexuality. The bond between an alpha and his mate is something that taps into the power of the supernatural and the stupid boundaries of human sexuality don’t apply here. Same goes with pack members, they are more than just your family, along with your mate, they are and will be your whole life. The strength of an alpha relies entirely on these two things, the strength of the bond within the pack and with his or her mate.”

“Uhm…- Stiles hummed - I still don’t get the marking thing though. If the alpha in town is desperately trying get Scott to get into his pack, why ask him to kill his friends? Why just doesn’t he mark him, whatever that means?”

“Because Scott and yourself, Scott and Allison and Allison and Jackson have a too strong bonds. Plus you don’t mark your mate or pack members to get them inside your pack, that’s more something that you do when you are already in a pack to strengthen the scent of the pack on every pack member, the stronger the scent, the stronger the pack.”

“How do you do that?” asked Stiles.

At this point Derek smiled from ear to ear, and just said “You’re a little too young for that, plus you might get another boner so maybe next time”.

The doorbell rang, which left Stiles on a cliffhanger “Go open the door, we don’t need to get to the bottom of this now” said Derek, with a smirk on his face throwing the pun right into Stiles face. Stiles moved hesitantly on the chair, as if half his body wanted to go open the door but the other half didn’t. With his mouth half open he just said “O...okay”.

In the next hour, Danny entered the room, and Stiles pretended that Derek was his cousin “Miguel”, which did not make Derek happy. When Danny entered the room Derek let out a soft, “I see” which Danny did not understand and decided to ignore. Danny went straight to the point with a “So who likes me?” which got Stiles totally unprepared since he had forgotten about his excuse. Derek decided to make things even more fun and said “Scott McCall”. Danny went all red and could not speak properly for a good 2 minutes, and since the eggs had been broken Stiles decided to use this massive clusterfuck which Scott would not be happy about to get Danny to trace the text. He told the story of a fake stalker who was sending texts to Scott saying that he knew that he fancied Danny and would have told everyone he was gay if he dared make a pass at him. Danny blushed and just said “Give me the computer”. In 5 minutes they knew who the sim card of the sender was registered to, and it was not possible: Melissa McCall. 


	4. ///Marking///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is caught by Kate and Scott's wolf subdues him into playing dirty with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hardcore stuff here - if you're easily impressed by detailed sexual depiction and sperm play pass.

“Stiles run he’s the alpha!” Derek shouted in Stiles’ ear who was holding his phone and looking into Peter’s eyes: “you must be Stiles” said Peter. Stiles backed slowly, his mouth open and his legs half-paralyzed, his heartbeat increasing the pace. “Funny, you don’t seem to be smelling like anything, are you using some kind of potion? - Peter asked rhetorically, not expecting a response - anyway, you know, I am not the bad guy here. I am just trying to make justice for my family” said Peter with a smirk on his face. A few seconds later Derek was pushing Stiles aside and running at Peter in his wolf form. For a second Derek could smell everything in the hospital corridor. The chemicals of the meds, the detergent of clean blankets and his uncle, emanating a strong and pungent smell of fresh skin. For a second he thought he could get Stiles’ scent, but it all happened too quickly before he jumped at his uncle to fight.

“Stiles…” said Derek slowly opening his eyes, drops of salty sweat slowly making their ways from his forehead to his eyes then his mouth. A sudden stabbing pain shot through his wrists, tied with a wired thread, through his body. He found himself hanging from the bars of the small prison cell underneath his own house where they used to lock the young werewolves of his family as long as they hadn’t learnt how to control their wolves.

“Nope, not Stiles, Kate here, remember, you told me you loved me and that I was your mate 10 years ago. Then I burnt your whole family alive in their own house” and burst into a hysterical laughter. When she stopped pretending to be a normal person and showed her deranged persona, her face changed, her eyes almost burning every object she looked at and her voice tone up a notch as if everything exhilarated her.

Derek remembered his last hours in few seconds. After finding the sender of the text they headed to the hospital to find Scott's mom. Once there they could find nobody but Peter, Derek’s uncle, and the nurse he had been manipulating for months. After losing the fight against his uncle, this one didn’t kill him, instead, he talked him into helping him catch Kate to make her pay for what she had done. He explained that he had woken up a few months earlier during a full moon, after a 6-year long recovery, while his body was slowly healing cell by cell. When he woke up he was completely insane and out of control. On that night he shifted, Laura, the only alpha Hale left in the family, found him running in the woods but he was not able to control himself and killed her - becoming the alpha. Since then he had been slowly coming to his senses and had been killing all those involved in the fire - and now Kate was the only one left to complete his vendetta. They then went back to the Hale’s house but found it surrounded by hunters and Derek got caught by Kate.

“Do you remember how you used to mark me? Telling me I was yours forever?” Kate said slowly moving her left hand from his belt up to his nipple caressing his bare perfectly sculpted stomach. “You used to cum all over me and then draw the symbol of the Hale family on my skin with it until it dried...God, I get almost aroused thinking about it now. Sometimes I think it’s such a pity we have to kill you all - you puppies make such a great sex. All that passion, the growling, the claws and the fangs leaving marks and all that sperm...” On the last words Kate closed her eyes and let out a light moan, Derek’s eyes went blue and his fangs came out. He looked at her straight in the eyes, her face few inches below his, and growled as loud as he could.

“That’s my pup, exactly like you used to do when you reached the climax”. She turned around sighing and reaching an object on the table Derek could not identify and went on “unfortunately no time for fun, tell me who and where is the other Beta, or I electrocute you to death”

“Fuck you” Derek replied slowly pronouncing every single syllable of his response.

“Fine!” said Kate before bursting into a loud laughter and pulling the lever of the remote to the maximum voltage. Derek felt like a thunder going through his whole body, he could feel nothing but heat and pain as if while burning alive he was being stabbed by a million needle to his bones. The last thing he saw before fainting was Stiles face in front of him laughing hysterically.

“Stiles…” he muttered. Then saw Kate again

“No it cannot be Stiles, he’s too weak to be a beta”, then the pain started again.

 

...[in the meantime at school]...

 

Scott is running with his lacrosse stick to try and fetch the ball. It’s his first match as a co-captain and he. Cannot. Screw. It. This. Time. Last time he turned in the middle of the match with the eyes of the whole town on them, the wolf helped him score the winning point but he had to run to the showers to breathe until Allison came. He had found out that Allison was his anchor, the human being whose voice, smell and even heartbeat from afar could bring him back to his human form.

“Scott the ball! Throw the ball over here jackass!” Scott heard Jackson shouting at him to get the ball.  And that’s exactly what he was going to do. He was about to throw the ball at him when he felt the instinct to actually throw it slightly to the left of Jackson, to Danny.

“Go, Danny! Score!” Scott found himself shouting, with an incredulous look on Jackson’s face. - What the hell just happened  - Scott thought, running around Danny to make sure no adversary would get too close to him. Danny scored. Scott felt something new, his wolf was feeling proud...more than proud he was, he was horny.  - Oh my fucking God - he thought - what the hell is this? - He did not have time to continue thinking, the game had to continue. In the coming minutes, the scene repeated itself. Scott fetches the ball, Jackson shouts, Scott throws the ball at Danny, Danny scores, Scott feels heat in his lower stomach. Danny scores the winning point, and the crowd goes crazy, Scott’s wolf goes crazy, and he starts to shift. but this time is different, there is something inside him that needs to be let out before he can go back to human form. To take no risk he runs to the locker rooms, the crowd has in the meantime come to the middle of the pitch and is throwing Danny in the air as a champion. At this view, Scott realises he has a full hardon that can be totally seen from his tight sports shorts. Not just that actually, he realises he has so much precum that his whole pocket is full of a warm and sticky liquid.

\- Holy shit - he thinks - what is all that, I never produced so much sperm -. He arrives in the showers and takes off his shoes, socks shorts and underwear, soaked. He throws them to the ground and they splash precum on his bare feet. - Fuck, fuck fuck - his brain cannot stop panicking, he is there in the shower with his helmet and t-shirt on and his cock in his wolf form, bigger, thicker and hairier and dripping precum on the floor. He needs to get off. He needs to cum now. That’s what Derek was trying to warn him about, that was what he was trying to explain to him the other day mumbling something about “control your marking instincts or you risk to get in trouble with anyone your wolf likes”. - Ok - Scott thought - wank. Now -

Scott heads to the shower with his helmet still on, he does not even realises it, his wolf keeps bringing him back to Danny’s ass in his tight shorts. He stops fighting his wolf and grabs his cock with a firm hand, encasing all his veins around his 5 fingers. He presses so hard they bloat with blood and starts stroking his cock, once. Twice. He stops for a second letting the hot water wash away the precum from his dickhead, his wolf imaging Danny’s warm mouth around it, licking his precum inside his mouth and swallowing every single drop of it.  Scott strokes a Third time and he is almost there.

“Scott”

Scott flinches and turns around, his cock in his hand and he sees Danny. He smells his sweat mixed with the natural good smell of his skin and his perfume.

“Er...Erm, I… I...was just showering” says Scott embarrassed. Danny slowly walks towards him, his eyes going from his cock to his helmet, his muscles, his legs and then the precum dripping from Scott’s cock.

“I...I just wanted to thank you for passing me the ball so many times…”. He makes another step and he is within reach of Scott’s cock. Scott still has his hand on his pulsating cock, eager to let out all of its lust. Scott’s wolf growls gently and he found himself saying:

“On your knees”.

Danny doesn’t move, his mouth half opened. Scott can feel his heartbeat accelerating. He smells arousal all over Danny, he hears his cock getting hard in his underwear and the muscle around his butthole tighten.

“I said, on your knees”. Scott repeats.

Danny closes the distance between them and Scott grabs him by the hair with his free hand and pulls him down to force him to face his cock. Scott releases his cock from the grip of his own hand and for a second looks at Danny glancing at his massive dickhead with a thread of precum from the top of it making its way to the floor.

“Don’t let that touch the floor” Scott couldn’t believe his own words. He was bullying Danny to eat his precum! Danny sticks his tongue out and bends over to the floor to get the drop on his tongue. He moves then slowly back up following the trail of cum until he reaches Scott’s dickhead.

“Now finish the work,” he says in his wolf voice. Scott feels a sudden, unexpected warmth around his cock head, Danny’s lips plenty of precum helping the steady up and down movement - WOW - he thinks - my first blowjob is from a guy, and it is fucking awesome - he grabs the back of Danny’s head with both his hands and starts to push his cock deeper in his mouth, in his throat. He cannot stop, Danny is starting to push with his hands against Scott’s thighs, he tries to cough and some precum comes out of his lips. Scott is almost there, he cannot stop now. Danny pushes back harder and Scott lets his cock go back a little, leaving him free to inhale from the nose. Danny gives Scott’s cock one last stroke of tongue and Scott’s cum fills Danny’s mouth. His first shot feels like heaven and he can feel Danny’s arousal at his peak, which makes him have a third shot of cum that won’t fit in Danny’s mouth. Cum drips out of his mouth and on his chin. Scott’s wolf takes the cum dripping out of Danny’s mouth with his fingers, puts it in front of Danny’s mouth and goes:

“Waste no drop”. Danny takes his own cock out of his shorts and starts to stroke it, hungrily sucking off Scott’s fingers. Four strokes later he comes all over his t-shirt. Exhausted, he sits on his ass and his elbows looking at Scott, panting.

Scott looks at him and says in a very condescending tone “Good pup”.

He walks past him, picks up his clothes, quickly dresses up and leaves the locker room without saying another word.


	5. ///Heat///

“You need to talk to Derek,” said Stiles in a frantic tone, “Can you go through it again? I mean, he really did all - Stiles drew circles in the air with his hand pointing at Scott’s knees -...that?”. 

“You’re making feel worse”. Replied Scott not amused at all. Scott was sitting in Stiles room, desperately trying to understand how he could let that happen. First, he had to control how not to tear people apart, or how not to sleepwalk at night to join the alpha and slaughter people, and now this! He had totally mouth-raped Danny, not that Danny seemed against, but Scott was, sort of, but his wolf wasn’t.

“Stiles, the thing is that I am really not gay, I am not like attracted to guys and all, I still love Allison, it’s just that the wolf was in total control”. Stiles felt a bit irritated that Scott needed to affirm his heterosexuality after he was the one who had asked a guy to lick and swallow his cum. He felt a bit offended that under these circumstances he would feel the need to affirm that, especially after a few nights back when he admitted, drunk, that he might be bisexual.

“Whatever, what’s done is done, water under the bridge, we have bigger problems now. Like Peter and Derek disappearing after the hunters’ ambush at the Hale house, Jackson still threatening to expose you if you don’t get him the bite and, most important of all, we have no-one to go to the Spring Formal with, which is tomorrow night!” Stiles ended his list excited. 

“Yeah, I know, but Derek literally disappeared, his phone is dead and he hasn’t been home since the ambush. I went back and his scent was fading.” Stiles thought that Scott sounded surprisingly unworried as if this was not a matter of life or death “and anyways coach forbid me to go the Spring Final because my grades are so bad that the only compromise he could find with the pedagogic council to keep me in the team was to forbid me to go”

\- There you go - thought Stiles - that’s what really worries you uh buddy? - but opted for saying: “but we’re going anyways right? I mean, there is no way you’re not coming, I am going with Lydia Martin, Ly-di-a Ma-r-tiiiiin” over-articulated Stiles, then, with a challenging look on his face, he looked down at Scott lying on his bed and smirked, “Who’s gay now dad, uh!”.

They both laughed then Scott replied, “I’ll enter from the roof”.

Stiles knew very well that going with Lydia was just Allison’s revenge against Lydia for making out with Scott, with whom she had made out to get back at Jackson who was overtly making a pass at Allison, who had just dumped Scott, who had accidentally made out with Lydia because the wolf had taken control over him the morning of the full moon. “God, I’m clearly the least fucked up here,” Stiles told himself while adjusting the knot of his tie. “Or not…” he added remembering the little boner incident when he was in Derek’s stronghold, his eyes locked into the wolf’s. He had agreed with Scott that they would meet at the punch around 11 pm, once coach would be too drunk to understand who was who. 

“‘Suuuup dude,” said Stiles mocking the tone of the typical alpha male, arm in arm with Lydia who did not stop for one second to look for Jackson. 

“Scotty honey have you seen Jackson? Was he not coming with your ex?” asked Lydia clearly annoyed. 

“Way to go, here comes Lydia Martin, the heartless, most beautiful and intelligent 16-year-old girl of Beacon Hills,” said Stiles in a sardonic tone trying to collect the debris of his best friend’s heart with his joke. 

“You two bore me, bye,” she said, turned around and just left them by the punch. 

Scott was actually pretty amused by the absurdity of the situation and, laughing up his sleeve, he went “Next time you might as well ask Derek out, he might be friendlier”. 

Stiles sighed and said, embarrassed “Dude, please, we’re in public” and smiled at his best friend, a smile that quickly turned into a smirk “unless of course, you want me to go around saying what I know about your new special friendship” he sneered. 

“Fuck you” Scott whispered taking a sip of his punch, “he’s actually here and acting all weird. He keeps staring at me then goes to the toilet and comes back”. 

“God if it was that easy for everyone,” said Stiles, “you know they say it’s hard to be gay and meet other people but once you’re out it’s act---” Stiles sentence was cut by Scott’s hand on his mouth. He looked worried, he was suddenly pale. 

“He’s here, I can feel it, he’s within 300 miles, I can feel him. We need to find him, let’s split, I go to the parking lot you go to the pitch” said Scott releasing Stiles from his grip. 

“Where’s Lydia?” asked Stiles worried “Where the fuck is Lydia, can you smell her in here?” asked Stiles as if suddenly the only thing he could think about was Lydia being torn apart by the alpha. 

“No she’s not inside the gym, we need to hurry, let’s go”. Stiles and Scott run out of the gym and Stiles told Scott before going into the direction of the pitch “if you find him growl and I’ll hear you if I find him...well I’ll just shout so keep your ears tuned in”. This said Stiles run in the direction of the pitch. - I promise you Derek fucking Hale if he touches Lydia I will tear your throat apart myself - Stiles found himself hating Derek right now, he was the one that had brought the curse onto them, he was the one who had ruined all of their lives, none of them deserved what they were going through. He was running so fast the wind was burning his eyes, the dozen of seconds that it actually took to cover the distance to the pitch was feeling like an eternity, he felt powerless and this feeling got him angrier by the second. - I will burn you alive I promise, I will fucking burn you alive, both of you, you’ll see what an angry Stiles looks like assholes - he started to feel heat in his chest, slowly radiating from there to his ears, his hands, his feet...then he saw it. Peter was slowly walking towards Lydia who was in the middle of the pitch, frightened and motionless. She looked so perfect, her white skin and her perfectly proportioned body made her look like a statue. “Nooo” Stiles shouted with all the air he had in his lungs. The heat in his body started to move again, he did not have time to think but felt waves of heat moving from his ears, feet and chest and concentrating in his hands. He was running faster than he ever run in his whole life. Hearing his voice Lydia turned to look at him, her look frozen, she let just one tear fall from her eyes whispering “Stiles”. Then her eyes rolled back, and behind her, Peter retracted himself from her with his face still in wolf form, blood on his teeth. She fell on the shoulder Peter had bitten, and Stiles fell at her feet too, the heat he was feeling gone, his eyes full of tears. 

“Oh don’t worry if she doesn’t die she’ll be a very strong wolf, I can feel so much power in this young woman”. Stiles could not think, his heart was beating furiously with rage. 

He took Lydia in his arms and said “I’m taking her to the hospital” 

“No, you are not scentless boy. Why do you think I bit her on the shoulder and not, say, at the throat, or just rip her arms off?” 

Stiles was not afraid, he could only feel hatred for any Hale on earth. “You Hales should have all burnt to death a long time ago” he seethed. 

“Oh, come on Stiles, what’s with my poor nephew now? Leave him out of this, come on he even saved you from me at the hospital. Not that I wanted to kill you, no. I actually wanted to offer you the bite. I need a pack, and you’re pretty clever. With the bite, you could be the brain of the pack. And you could spend all the time of the world with Derek…I can tell by the way my nephew smells when you’re around that he lik---” 

“SHUT UP” shouted Stiles, so hard that he spat on Peter’s feet “shut the fuck up, tell me what you want now and let’s get this over with”. He knew Peter wanted something from him, otherwise, both him and Lydia would be dead by now. 

“Help me locate my nephew, he disappeared, I don’t know where he is and you happen to be the son of the Sheriff, which means you can locate every phone with daddy’s computer”. Stiles was shaking in anger but was listening very carefully. 

“Fine,” he said “leave now and meet me tomorrow at 8 pm at Scott’s” seethed Stiles, then before Peter turned around he said, “I promise I will kill you both”. Peter laughed and left the pitch. 

Stiles took Lydia in his arms and run to the parking lot shouting for help. He could feel the warmth of Lydia’s blood running down his arm. He felt a void inside, a feeling of emptiness which he could only fill with hate, hate Derek, hate Peter. When he arrived at the entrance of the school there was no sign of Scott, and Jackson came running at him shouting “what happened?” then looked down at Lydia’s motionless body “Take her so I can call an ambulance” Stiles ordered. 

Stiles was looking through the window of the room where Lydia was still unconscious. His chest was starting to feel hot again, his ears and his hands too. 

“I will burn them alive,” he told to himself so that no-one could hear “and I will kill Scoot. Where the fuck is that faggot”. He knew he was being unfair to him, but he needed someone to blame, and Scott had disappeared for already four hours now. 

“Stiles, you should go home, it’s 4 am, get some rest and come back tomorrow” he turned and saw Melissa looking at him with a motherly look, worried. 

“Yeah, thanks. By the way, has Scott told you where he is, he is not returning my calls” 

“Oh don’t worry, he probably fell asleep hours ago, you know he was not allowed to the Spring Formal, I’m sure you knew” 

\- Shit - Stiles thought - Ok don’t look surprised - “Of course, I’ll call him tomorrow. Thanks and - he said looking back at Lydia - do call me if she wakes up” 

“ I will”. 

Stiles opened his jeep. He could not think of anything else but revenge, revenge by fire. The more he thought about it the more the plan would become clear in his head. - I will head to the police station, locate Derek tonight. Then I’ll go there and burn him alive, I will need to stop by the school and prepare a self-igniting Molotov like the one that Lydia prepared the night we were attacked by the alpha. Then I will wait for Peter and go to the Hale house with him and there…- 

“Stiles” he distinctly heard someone whispering his name. Looked around, could not see anyone. “Stiles I’m under your car!” Stiles bent to look underneath the car and saw Scott 

“What the fuck!” he whispered-shouted.

“Shhht dude, don’t shout, I was busted. Allison’s dad tried to run over me and I turned...in front of Allison…” 

“Fuck,” Stiles said. “Come out of there we have work to do, wolves to kill” and by saying so he landed Scott a hand who slid out from beneath the car. 

“What are you doing at the hospital anyway?” Scott promptly asked. 

“Well, Scotty, while you were playing hide and seek with Allison’s dad, Peter bit Lydia who is now unconscious right there - he said turning his face to the hospital - he, of course, made me promise to help him locate Derek using my dad’s work pc, which I am going to do, now, to find Derek, kill him with a Molotov  and then find a way to kill Peter too. Sweet uh?”.  

Scott was quite dumbstruck but the explosion of hate in his best friend and went “We can’t kill Derek, he’s done nothing.” 

These words hit him like a punch in the stomach. - Nothing - he thought, “Nothing?” he shouted at Scott, “NOTHING? This is all his fault, you’re going around raping guys, his uncle wants me and you in his pack, yes Scotty, he offered me the bite because I could be the brain of the pack, unthinkable, right?” Stiles' face was becoming redder and he was starting to feel heat mount to his chest again “Now Lydia might be dying and you are going to be hunted by your ex’s father! I am killing him TONIGHT!”. 

There was a pause. “Stiles,” Scott said in a surprised tone.

“WHAT?” replied Stiles expecting his best friend’s words to calmly talk him out of his master plan. 

“I can’t smell you, your scent, it...it just disappeared”. Stiles backed off a little, he instinctively brought his arm to his nose and smelled it - What an idiot - he thought, then the anger took control of his brain again. 

“Who cares Scotty, it must be my  _ eau de cologne _ \- he said in a fake French accent - I am going to the police department now, if you want to help good, otherwise see you tomorrow”.

“Stiles you can’t kill Derek, you’ll get hurt”. 

“Bye Scotty,” said Stiles and started the car.


	6. ///Fragrant///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action chapter, we're getting closer to the end and the truth about Peter emerges. Derek is drunk with the power he acquires and smells Stiles for the first time.

It took Stiles no time to create the Molotov, he remembered exactly Lydia’s instructions. With the molotov cocktail lying on the passenger’s seat he drove to his dad’s office with one only thing in his mind, burning Derek and his uncle alive. - Am I overreacting - he asked himself. “Maybe a little bit,” he said as if he were talking to his brain and waited for a response - No I’m not, those guys have written murderers all over their faces, I’m just doing what justice can’t do because they don’t know of the supernatural - his brain promptly replied.

He parked the car in front of the police station and smoothly went in with the spare pair of keys, deactivated the alarm he knew by heart, turned on his dad’s computer, inserted his dad’s password and clicked on the sim-tracker software. The software design was pretty ‘90s, you could tell that it was doing the job hell right if no-one had ever designed a new version. And it did. He inserted Derek’s number and bam, there is the address. “How can it be…?” Stiles murmured.

Scott was running as fast as he could to the highest hill of the preserve. He had an idea. He needed to find Derek and free him before Stiles would, or Stiles would get seriously hurt - I am sure Derek would not kill Stiles, but if attacked with fire Derek’s wolf might react unexpectedly - he thought to himself running on his four legs through the preserve. - There, almost there - he thought, he could already see the streetlights of the city from afar drawing dotted lines. He used his claws as brakes and stopped right on the last inch of the highest stone, below a scarp and then the city. He inhaled deeply and then growled as loud as his lungs allowed. - Come on Derek, respond, tell me where you are - a few seconds later he could hear another distinct growl. But from behind him. Derek was not in the city. He turned around and let out another loud and long growl and immediately got another response - That way -. After 15 minutes of growling and running, he was almost there, he could hear the growling getting closer and closer but still could not smell Derek. It was night but he could swear he was almost at the Hale’s house - I’ve already checked there - he told himself - how can he be there? -. He arrived in front of the house and growled again. The sound he heard back did not come from the inside the house, rather from underneath it. - Shit, there must be some sort of secret smell-proof basement that’s why I couldn’t smell his scent  - and started to look for a secret entrance. He was crawling around the house like a crazy dog when he heard a car approaching less than a mile away. He growled one last time and waited. A few seconds later a milder growl came back - Concentrate Scott, concentrate - then another milder one, and another one, intermittently. It was a sign, Derek was growling less loudly and more frequently for Scott to feel where the vibrations would feel stronger. It was working, within few seconds Scott found a barred entrance to a tunnel hidden by the roots of a tree above it and loads of leaves.

\- Fucking finally - thought Stiles parking his car in front of the Hale’s house. - Now let’s get this over with -. He opened the door of his jeep with the Molotov cocktail in his left hand and said out loud “let’s go to that hidden bunkers of yours Mr Hale”. When, at the Sheriff’s station, Stiles located Derek’s phone at the Hale’s house, he thought it was a bug. The house was a rundown shack. Unless… he used the special access of his dad’s computer to go to the website of the town hall cadastre and look for the Hale’s house plan. “Bingo” he exclaimed back at the station when he saw that the house had rooms underneath it, accessible through a trapdoor right in what looked like the kitchen and from the outlet of a sewage pipe.

He opened the trapdoor and slowly started his descent. He turned on the flashlight on his phone and went ahead. Within few minutes he was walking down a corridor where he could fully stand, and there could have actually been room for another two people at both his sides. “God it stinks like piss and rotten animals in here,” he said covering his nose with his forearm.

“You offend me like this, Stiles,” said a quiet voice. Stiles illuminated in the direction of the voice. Peter. “I have to say Stiles that I would have never thought that a puny little boy like you would actually dare to try to game an alpha.”

Stiles was afraid, how could he not be, a visibly angry alpha was in front of him in a dark bunker underneath the remaining of his own burnt house. “What were you planning to do with that Molotov by the way?”

Stiles heartbeat fastened and he started to feel those waves of heat again. This time he felt them stronger, waves coming from his feet up his tights, stomach and concentrating on his chest as if he were absorbing heat from the ground and storing it there. A novel feeling of strength pushed him to reply “I wanted to burn your nephew alive, and then find a way to burn you - he paused - asshole.”

At these words, Peter’s eyes lit up and coloured in glowing red. He growled and started his shift, his mouth turning into a voracious maw, his jars stretching and the skin covering them breaking open and healing back thicker and with more hairs, his fingers cracking and extending to 4+ inches.

“Stiles! Run!” he heard from behind the alpha, who instinctively looked back too. Behind them, Scott had one arm around Derek’s waist who had his arm around Scott’s neck. As soon as Derek saw his uncle he freed himself from Scott’s grip and growled.

“Derek - said Peter going back to human form - this kid came here to burn you, doesn’t that hurt you? We should get rid of him, so Scott would be free of his old pack and will be ready to be part of a new one.He could really use a mentor, he led me right here with his growling tonight, not very clever, boy”

“The Hales are not killers - Derek responded - leave Stiles alone” and at the name of the kid, his eyes glowed blue.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself, you’ll thank me for killing this kid, his scent is all messed up, he cannot but mean bad news, even if you fancy him” and in a fraction of a second he turned back and jumped at Stiles. In no time both Scott and Derek in full wolf forms were jumping at Peter’s back. Peter anticipated their move and turned back around with his right arm up and rigid like a basket batt and hit them both right in the face, sending them straight to the wall.

“Peter you need to stop this nons---” Derek interrupted his sentence abruptly and flinched. All three wolves moved their heads up in the direction of the tunnel exit. After few second Stiles was able to hear steps too.

“Oh I didn’t know there was a party going on here,” said Kate Argent, armed with a large, broad, warped blade made of glass. “I had come here to show my little niece how to deal with a rabid dog but I guess we’ll have to do more than that.” Allison appeared just behind her aunt, drawing her bow at the alpha.

“Allison…” started Scott “Shut up puppy, you’re done with my niece - she said - do you know how many werewolves this sword has cut in half? Hundreds. It belonged to the order of the hatchet, a female honorific order founded in 1149 in Spain. The group was originally formed to fight the infidels, but it was a secret order of women protecting their families from animals like you.” Kate stopped, almost leaving some time for the others to admire the beauty of the sword “We sort of resurrected it few months ago when we started to find dead animals with the vendetta symbol carved on their fur - she said drawing a little invisible spiral in the air with her free hand - imagining that there would an alpha fight in the way...and looks like we know who won it uh? - Kate said beckoning to Peter - how was it to kill your niece?”.

“What?” Derek said.

Then, it all happened very quickly, within a second Peter had totally shifted, run on the wall to bypass Scott and Derek and jumped at Kate. She swiftly dodged his first attempt to rip her throat stepping back, pirouetting while swinging the sword in the air ending her dance back in front of Peter thrusting the sword in his thigh. Peter growled in pain and took Kate by the neck with his hand and started to squeeze. Allison shouted “No!” raising her bow to alpha and shooting an arrow at his heart. He dodged it but not quickly enough and the arrow plunged into his shoulder. Kate was still in Peter’s grip, and was laughing - the bitch is still laughing - Stiles thought - but he did not have time to finish his thought that Peter had ripped Kate’s throat open with his claws.

Kate’s fall to the ground seemed to have slowed time for everyone. Allison had her mouth half opened and was watching the body of her aunt falling to the ground while gush of blood spurted out of the open throat. Then both Scott and Derek moved simultaneously, Scott reached Allison, grabbed her by the waist and started to run out of the tunnel. Derek threw himself at his uncle pushing him to the ground with a blow of his elbow in his stomach. He fell on top and astride of him and wrapped his hands around his neck.

“D…er...” Peter was trying to say something but he could not utter full words. His eyes turned back to normal and his shift to wolf form reversed. - This must be what Derek meant by saying that an alpha is not at the maximum of his strength if he has no pack nor mate - Stiles found himself thinking. When Peter’s eyes went back to normal, Derek let go of the grip just to allow him to breathe enough to talk.

“You were perfectly conscious when you killed her then. You lied to me - Derek murmured - you have been planning this all along. You attracted Laura here with corpses of animals on which you carved the vendetta symbol, then you stole her powers”. Derek was contracting every single muscle of his body. From behind Stiles could see his deltoids and triceps forming perfect shapes, filling his shirt. Lowering his gaze he could see his middle back fully contracted to show muscles he didn’t even know existed and his quadriceps were in full tension to block his uncle’s hips.

“C...come on, Derek, we can form a powerful pack together - muttered his uncle weakly - we could take ov---”. In a second Derek’s grip had broken every bone in his uncle’s neck. Then he slowly lifted his right hand and, when it reached its maximum extension, he stayed immobile for a second. Stiles, mesmerised by the perfection of the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, for a second saw beauty in Derek the same way he saw in Lydia on the pitch. A statue, motionless and perfectly aligned with the design of the universe for just a fraction of second before the universe unveils its deadly plans. And he stroke his arm like a lightning, his palm open, claws out, and opened his uncle’s throat.

Silence. Nothing moved.

A red, glowing dust started to slowly emanate from Peter’s body and fold together into waves so dense that looked like velvet. The dust was meekly dancing towards Derek’s face, who breathed was breathing greedily his eyes closed. He inhaled as much air as his lungs allowed and when the last grain of glowing dust was done, he opened his eyes he emitted the strongest and loudest growl that Stiles had ever heard. His eyes were injected with a tone of red that Peter did not have. His iris was glowing with a fiery and flaming red, while where his eyes were supposed to be white, thousands of little red veins tainted his sclera blood red.

Stiles heartbeat fastened to keep pace with the level of fear he was feeling, and along with fear, he started to heat up again.

Derek turned his face in wolf form to Stiles with his eyes injected with something Stiles did not recognize, but that scared him.

He breathed in from his nose, opened his eyes and said:

 

“God, you smell awesome”


	7. ///A drunk wolf in the flames///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek declares himself to Stiles - in a pretty unconventional way. And Stiles feeling of heat bursts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!) There is a rape attempt in this chapter(!)
> 
> If you liked my series please please leave kudos and comments! We're all for open feedback here so if you think the plot was boring, the POV switch was too confusing or there was too little, too much of something, please share!! 
> 
> I'm finishing rewatching season 2, and I think I will try again to stick to the plot, but with some major changes. 
> 
> Ciao!

“Your scent…” Derek sniffed the air closing his eyes, smirking, inebriated “your scent is so, so good” he said opening his eyes looking at Stiles with undivided attention. Stiles felt it again, like when he was in the woods the first time they had met, he felt vulnerable, naked. 

“Hey sourwolf, ehm...so, you’re an alpha and all now - Stiles tried to sound normal - that comes with responsibility uh, like, like not hurting people you know” Stiles was slowly standing up again, using his hands as support against the wall. He was moving slowly, scared that any sudden movement would trigger the beast in front of him. Derek was crawling towards Stiles, smelling the air. Then he slowly stood on his feet and looked yet again at Stiles, straight into his eyes. 

“I can smell every single cell of your body, your hair, your neck, even your ass…” 

“Sourwolf that’s very inappropriate, and somehow violating, you must be under some sort of drunk-by-power side-effect”. Stiles tried to joke, but he could not, he was afraid, he felt Derek was totally outside of control. Derek made another step towards him and was onto him, both of his forearms brushing his shoulders, forcing him to look him straight into his eyes. 

“Derek, you are scaring the shit out of me, is that what you want to hear? I am sorry if I came here to kill you, I was furious, I...I love Lydia and she is in a com---” Derek brusquely put his hand on Stiles' mouth and pushed his whole body against Stiles’. 

“I don’t give a fuck who you think you love - he said whispering in Stiles' ear - I am an alpha now...and as I told you, an alpha has certain needs…why don’t we finish what we started in your room, remember? When you got a boner when I was threatening you?” on his last words he turned Stiles against the wall, keeping his hand on his mouth. Stiles started to shout, although no sound was actually coming out of his mouth. It was more a frantic series of guttural sounds. He was fighting back with his legs trying to hit the alpha, then he felt all the strength of the alpha against his back. Derek was pushing every inch of his body against Stiles’. Stiles felt Derek’s cock rubbing against his jeans, it was strong and big. He started to rub it up and down his ass, gasping heavily. 

“You know what this means right, Stiles? - Derek asked in an almost lovely tone - You’re my mate, Stiles. My wolf chose you, just now, that’s destiny, when I wolf can smell another being with this intensity it’s the supernatural telling us we are mates” and after finishing his sentence he ripped Stiles trousers with his claws and unfastened the buckle of his own belt lowering both jeans and underwear at once.

“Look at this beautiful hairless butt”, Derek exclaimed, using the precum covering his cockhead to slide his cock between Stiles’ asscheeks, which opened gently. Derek’s push against his butthole was not yet strong enough to penetrate him, but with just one thrust he would have made it inside of him.  Stiles’ heart was pounding at a crazy rhythm, he felt the heat coming up from the ground to his legs and his stomach, quickly moving to his chest, his neck and his cheeks. He felt his own blood boil in his veins, he was still shouting, inhaling air from his nostrils. “Ouuuch, motherfucker” Derek shouted, backing off, the hand that was holding Stiles' mouth shut showing burnt marks. Stiles did not think but just picked up the self igniting cocktail and threw it at the alpha, missing him. The Molotov hit the ground and fire flared up in an instant everywhere it spilt. Stiles tried to run past Derek towards the exit but Derek blocked him with his arm 

“Where are you going, do you really think that some fire will stop me?”. Stiles could not breathe, the smoke was everywhere, Derek pushed him to the ground and turned him on his stomach. 

Then it happened. Stiles screamed, and with the scream, he used all the energy he could feel floating in his body, all the heat in his chest, and the flames around them suddenly grew in strength exponentially, they were completely surrounded, the fire had gained every single inch they could see. 

Derek, burning, turned back and run to the exit of the tunnel and Stiles fainted between the flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep my writing ongoing. Also, DO leave me suggestions if you have ideas/desires on how you want this to evolve - I am going to start writing season 2 tomorrow, I should be ready in max a month.


End file.
